Undead
"Undead" is the sixth episode in the first season of The Hollow. Overview The friends wander into a spooky ghost town, but they soon realize they're not alone. Can they trust their new acquaintances? Plot Theme Park Kai and Benjamini scream in terror as they soar through the blazing Horror Mine ride. The minecart crashes into a fallen wooden beam, flips into the air, and lands upside down. Kai starts for the exit when Benjamini attaches himself to Kai's leg. Kai tries to shake him off unsuccessfully. Another wooden beam falls, creating a cloud of smoke that causes Kai to cough and fan the air in front of his face. This fanning motion leads him to notice that the flames move with his hand. Empowered by this discovery, Kai uses his newfound powers of pyrokinesis to part a path through the fire, allowing him to exit the doomed building safely with Benjamini on his shoulder. Mira embraces Kai, and Benjamini embraces Benjamin. Kai shows off his powers and solicits a reaction from Adam, who compliments Kai's new abilities. Adam, Mira, Benjamin, and Benjamini study the map while Kai practices juggling flames. Benjamin points on the map and explains where the other three kids said they were planning to go. Benjamini begs them to stay, but the teens insist it is time for them to leave. Forest Walking through the forest, Mira and Kai contemplate potential explanations for why they have superpowers and why they ended up in this strange world. Exasperated, Adam tells them that their discussion is pointless, and that they should all just focus on getting the Ishibo and going home. Ghost Town Just past the edge of the trees, the teens walk into an abandoned ghost town. As the friends survey their surroundings, Kai, feeling frightened, suggests that no one is there and that they should return to the forest, but Adam points out a light coming from a shack. The friends hesitantly open the door of the shack and peer inside. The wind from the open door blows out the light from a lantern. Mira points to a set of footprints leading into another room. The three approach the closed door, but just as Adam reaches out to turn the door knob, the table behind them levitates and slams them against the opposite wall. Reeve throws the door open revealing that he is controlling the table. Skeet and Vanessa appear in the doorway and step out into the front room. Vanessa tells Reeve to drop the table, and he begrudgingly obeys. Vanessa apologizes to Adam, Mira, and Kai on Reeve's behalf for his overreacting. Kai demonstrates his fire superpower. Skeet is genuinely impressed while Vanessa acts impressed to feed Kai's ego. Adam demands to know why they stole the Ishibo, and Vanessa explains that a talking tree promised to help them return home if they return it to her. Vanessa and Kai begin flirting. Adam brings the conversation back to the Ishibo, and Vanessa claims that The Weird Guy took the Ishibo from them before transporting them to the theme park. Mira asks about their memories, and Vanessa confesses that they remember nothing. Vanessa suggests that all six of them stay the night in the shack and in the morning, make a plan to retrieve the Ishibo. Kai accepts the suggestion, eager to spend more time with Vanessa. Kai tries to show off his ability to fly by fire propulsion to Vanessa, but he crashes, making a large hole in the wall. She offers to take him flying with her, and he accepts. Out of Vanessa's earshot, Mira and Adam stop Kai to warn him to be weary of her. He objects, and follows Vanessa outside. Kai and Vanessa share their stories of how they discovered their superpowers, after which, she embraces him from behind. They soar through the air laughing and having fun. Back at the shack, Adam and Mira talk to Reeve and Skeet, who are unengaging and antisocial, making for a painfully awkward and forced conversation. Vanessa and Kai try to fly to the moon, but they collide into an invisible barrier in the sky. Vanessa appears unconscious as the two of them begin to fall. Adam and Mira see this from the window of the shack and run outside. Kai uses his fire powers to soften the fall as he and Vanessa land in the cemetery. Zombie Battle On their way out of the cemetery, a zombie hand reaches up from under the ground and grabs Mira's ankle. Several zombies crawl out from underground and attack Mira and Adam. ]] Kai uses his powers incinerate the zombies, after which he runs back to Vanessa to make sure she is okay. He steps on a false gravestone that triggers a trapdoor in the ground. Mira and Adam fall into the cave below while the ground closes above them. Kai tries to dig through to them. When Skeet tells him that his efforts are in vain, Kai lashes out in frustration by sending a fire blast in Skeet's direction, which Skeet artfully dodges at super speed. Reeve levitates Kai into the air. Vanessa invites Kai to join her and her friends in their quest to find the Ishibo and return home, reasoning that their combined powers will make them unstoppable. Reeve drops Kai back to the ground on Vanessa's order. Vanessa, Reeve, and Skeet return to the shack to give Kai some time to deliberate his decision on her invitation. Deep underground, Adam and Mira land in an ominous cave with human skulls and stone bricks. A blind man with a cane stumbles out of the darkness and welcomes them as visitors. Characters In order of appearance: * Kai * Benjamini * Benjamin * Adam * Mira * Reeve * Skeet * Vanessa * Dave * sheriff zombie Notable Quotes Read the full transcript here. * "Just call me the Fire– uh... Man!" – Kai * "You sure have a lot of trust in a girl you hardly know." – Vanessa * "So shall it be terror on the right or nightmares on the left?"– Mira Gallery Kai and Benjamini embrace.png Benjamin and Benjamini posing.png Kai on fire air guitar.png Adam and Scared Kai.png Skeet, Vanessa, and Reeve.png Vanessa and Kai flying.png Zombies closeup.png Adam Zombie Arm Nunchuk.png Dave closeup.png Category:Episodes